


The Master and Mistress of Reality

by WhereverMySITakesMe



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Basically Just Nebula Being Screwed with, Gen, Hallucinations, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMySITakesMe/pseuds/WhereverMySITakesMe
Summary: Gamora laughs at Nebula's distress "You could not have believed it was real! You think I would betray my father? You think I could ever care for you?"The world starts to shift again as Thanos throws her back into his cruel fantasy. She is back, staring at the infinity stone in the robotic-eyed man. The sick girl is now right next to them, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. Neither of the guards are looking at her. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Nothing is real.





	The Master and Mistress of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> The Wanda in this fic is the same as Can't Take the kid from the Fight, Take the Fight from the Kid and Snap.

The Terrans have an odd way of protecting their infinity stone. It is in a small, totally unprotected house that she had no trouble entering. Within the house, is a red-skinned man, with the stone embedded in his forehead, and a girl, with grey skin and tired eyes, who does not look up to guarding anything.

If Nebula could not take down one guard, she would have been dead long ago. His way of manipulating reality, letting her pass right through him and then becoming as hard as rock, is unusual but she has seen unusual before and she can take him. 

Soon, he is pinned under her. Both of her batons send electricity into his body; keeping him from moving. The girl is approaching her, from one side, reaching out with the fingers of one hand. Nebula is keeping her in the corner of her vision, ready to kick the legs out from under the guard. Nebula nearly has it, nearly has an infinity stone that she can sell or use to defeat Thanos, when it doesn't matter any more. The world shifts and blurs until she is floating in a tank of antiseptic fluid with a respirator in her mouth and half-healed wounds aching all over her body. She's been there before.

In front of the tank, stands her sister. Smug. Uninjured. Smiling. Not free. Neither of them are free.

In her head is their father's voice, "Did you enjoy the show I put on for you? A little fantasy of running away to distract you while you heal."

Everything is a lie. Nebula starts frantically running through her memories, searching for the point where reality ended and the fiction began, but there is no seam, no imperfect join. Thanos knows she wants to run away. He knows she wants to kill him. Because she knew the consequences, she had, for many years, kept those thoughts carefully repressed and hidden from him, or so she thought. As soon as she is healed, he will punish her, but that cannot hurt as much as being given everything she wanted and then it being torn away.

And he will give her new modifications. Ones that will change her thoughts and make her compliant. Even in her own mind, she will cease entirely to be herself.

Gamora laughs at Nebula's distress "You could not have believed it was real! You think I would betray my father? You think I could ever care for you?"

The world starts to shift again as Thanos throws her back into his cruel fantasy. She is back, staring at the infinity stone in the robotic-eyed man. The sick girl is now right next to them, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. Neither of the guards are looking at her. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Nothing is real.

The girl is using her hands to talk to her companion, who replies out loud, "No matter. You are not to use your powers like that again, Wanda. We are not HYDRA" 

Nebula ignores them and waits for her dreams to be taken away from her forever.


End file.
